


Call A Friend

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Real World Setting, Taako work as sex phone line, college age Taako and Kravtiz, for like a second for the description of his job, sex mention, six year old angus, yes I am always having taako adopt angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: Taako picked this job because it was easy, he didn't have to do much other than talk to a couple of weirdos looking to  jack it to some voice on the other end of a phone and the money was pretty good while he was in between things while he was going to culinary school. And sometimes he got a funny story out of it.One of those out of the ordinary stories happened in the evening, when things were kinda slow, and he got a call from someone who should /not/ be able to call this kind of place. A little kid! But he was a riot to talk to, little kids were just so honest, it was hilarious. What did Taako care if he was charging this kids shitty parents for the call? They seemed like they deserved it.





	Call A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post which I lost the link to :/ but if ya come across it, let me know so I can link it.  
> Not my original idea until Taako gets on the bus.

Taako looked over his nails as he waited for the light on his phone set up to light up, he didn’t think it’d be for a while. He worked at one of those dial a voice to jack it to places, it was good money and he was good at it so why not? It was just something to survive between things and he was kind of popular for the masochists. What more could he ask for?

Taako looked up from his filing when the little light came on his set. He cleared his throat and clicked on his head set.

“Hello~” Taako purred into his head set. “How can I please you tonight?”

“Um?” A small voice said over the other line. “Hi, my name is Angus! What’s yours?”

Taako dropped his nail file, that couldn’t have possibly been…but no, that was definitely a child’s voice.

“Uh…hello, I’m Taako.” Taako said unsure.

“Cool!” Angus said, clearly sipping probably juice on the other line. “So what’s up?”

“Uh…how old are you?” Taako asked as he glanced around, who was screening these calls?

“I’m six…and a half! How about you?” Angus asked with interest.

“Ah, where is your mother, pumpkin?” Taako asked.

“She’s at her job; it’s something my dad can’t seem to get.” Angus said very matter of fact that Taako barely caught himself from laughing.

“Where’s your dad then?” Taako asked stifling his giggles.

“He smoked too much weed again and passed out. Again.” Angus said, sounding like he was snacking on something crunchy.

Taako put a hand over his head set mic in hopes to muffle his laughter.

Angus in the other line ‘heeee’d pleased at this reaction.

“Bubbeleh, you’re not old enough to be calling here. I think ya should hang up.” Taako said as he settled.

“But the ad said you’d talk to me.” Angus whined very put off, it was adorable.

“It’s not really…that’s not exactly.” Taako snickered.

“I just wanted to make a friend; the ad said that my dreams would come true if I called!” Angus said excited.

Taako burst out laughing again, trying so hard to muffle it but he knew Angus heard, but he seemed to like getting Taako to laugh.

“Hon, where do you live?” Taako asked, wondering where Angus got switchboarded from.

“In a house, duh.” Angus said.

It was too precious, Taako covered his mouth and you know what? Taako was glad to charge Angus’ shitty parents for the call.

“Do you go to school?” Taako asked, giggling.

“Yea, but I’m not telling where, I’m not dumb, can’t kidnap me.” Angus said so cheerful. “I’m gonna be a detective when I grow up.”

“Oh is that so?” Taako asked.

They talked for a good hour after that, Taako letting Angus know where he was from and that he lived with his twin sister. Angus let it slip that they both lived in the city but nothing other than that, he was a smart boy.

“But girls are gross.” Angus argued as if it had been an option.

“True dat, little man, never forget. But Lup is alright, she’s lots of fun.” Taako said.

“Like a friend you get to have all the time?” Angus asked curious.

“Yea, totally.” 

“That must be nice. I’m an only child and no one ever really talks to me. It’s really boring.” Angus said, munching on a sandwich he made.

Taako clicked his tongue, he was no therapist, but this kid needed some help. Help he couldn’t give some unknown kid he hardly spoken to.

“Uh oh, it’s my bedtime.” Angus said and he sounded disappointed.

“Alright, pumpkin, it’s been real chill talkin.” Taako said, he was a little disappointed himself.

“Bye bestie!” Angus said before hanging up.

Well that had to be the strangest phone call he had ever gotten on this job. And considering his job that felt like it was saying something.

It was about three months later when Taako was plopping down on the shitty city bus to get to home after a choice shitty day, he just wanted to crawl in bed with his boyfriend and pretend the world didn’t exist anymore. He cursed for not having his head phones on him and was forced to hear the public noise around him, luckily not too many people were on the bus today. Just five stops to go.

Taako groaned at each slow pick up and people not understanding the basics of bus travel, he wanted to go home! It was two stops left when this barely tall enough to ride this ride child got on the bus and dropped coins into the collection. Taako was sitting up front so he could bolt when his stop came up and the little boy decided to sit next to him.

This kid was wearing a cute little fancy boy suit and carrying a back pack with what looked like clothes poking out the opening. Normally Taako would ignore this, but this boy was the only passenger at this stop and he couldn’t be only than eight. He was just riding this bus, alone, he was basically a toddler!

“Hey, kid, where is like your dad or whatever.” Taako asked after the bus took off to the next stop.

“Probably passed out on the couch after smoking too much weed.” The boy said with zero hesitation with this stranger, kicking his legs as they couldn’t reach the floor.

“Angus?” Taako sputtered, couldn’t be, but the boy looked shocked all the same.

“How do you know my name? That’s a neat trick mister!” Angus said.

“It’s me, Taako, from the TV ad.” Taako explained and Angus lit up.

Taako’s heart swelled in a way he couldn’t understand just yet.

“Taako! I missed you! You live here? That’s so cool! Why are you on the bus?” Angus asked a million questions like he did on the phone.

“Little man, what are /you/ doing on the bus? Alone?” Taako asked.

“I’m not alone, I’m with you.” Angus said, but he was a bit nervous.

“Angus.” Taako said sternly.

Angus looked down at his shoes as he swung his feet back and forth.

“No one will notice.” Angus said with a seriousness that startled Taako.

“Ango, be real with me.” Angus looked at him. “Are you running away right now?”

Angus slid his eyes away from Taako’s and nodded. 

“I’m real smart, I’ll be okay. Mommy and daddy fight a lot, it’s real scary, they forget I’m there and when they notice me when they fight…it gets more scary.” Angus shrank down.

Taako’s stop came up and he panicked, he knew it was impulsive and a shit move; but he did it and didn’t think until he got to his apartment. He was going to get so much shit for this. He’s done some stupid shit in his life but boy did this take the whole damn cake.

Taako was fumbling with his keys when he got to his apartment door, cursing as he couldn’t find the right one and dropping them when he tried a key.

The door open to revel Kravitz who heard him struggling, ready to greet Taako but stopped short as he saw the guilty and distressed look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Taako?” Kravitz asked, bending down to scoop up his keys and that’s when he noticed. Kravitz stood up again and looked just behind Taako. “Who?”

“Krav, I did something real bad.” Taako said nervously.

“Hello sir!” Angus said from behind Taako’s legs, holding on to Taako’s coat. “My name is Angus!”

After getting inside and giving Kravitz a brief rundown of the events that lead to this and making Angus a sandwich and plopping him in front of the TV, it’s when things got tense.

“Taako, you can’t just take a child.” Kravitz said, keeping his voice down.

“I did…I stole a child.” Taako mumbled, burying his face in his hands as he and Kravitz talked at the dining table.

“Taako.”

“I know, I know!” Taako popped his head back up. “I couldn’t just leave him there.”

“You can’t keep him here either.” Kravitz sighed exasperated.

“They were abusing him, Krav, neglecting him.” Taako hissed as he tried not to raise his voice, leaning over the table.

“I know, love, I understand your feelings about this, but we legally cannot keep him.” Kravitz explained, reaching over the table to take Taako’s hands in his. “We have to go to the authorities.”

“So he can go in the system? Um, fuck that noise.” Taako snorted, but didn’t pull away.

“We don’t have a choice, they probably filed a missing persons, they might be looking for-”

“He’s been gone three days.” Taako cut him off. “Angus has been wandering the city for /three/ days. He slept in the park.” Taako’s voice started to waver.

Kravitz clenched his jaw, he hadn’t known that. That was just disgusting, that parents could not only drive a child out like that and what, had they not been looking for him? There hadn’t been an amber alerts the last few days. Nothing. 

Kravitz also knew how personal Taako was taking this, he and his sister had grown up on the streets when they were only a few years older than Angus. He completely understand how Taako was driven to such a rash decision, his heart was in the right place this was just simply out of their hands.

“You know we still have to.” Kravitz said, sounding against it himself.

“I know.” Taako looked over at Angus and his heart ached.

This was how it went down, it turned out the parents got arrested for mutual attempted murder on each other, go figure. It turned out Angus’ grandfather had actually filed a missing persons after the event and they discovered Angus wasn’t at the house. His grandfather was so grateful when they returned the boy that he tried to offer Taako and Kravitz this weirdly expensive set of silverware. They declined.

Taako did take up the offer to baby sit whenever and got to spend a lot of time with Angus after his grandfather was granted custody. They actually got on great and Taako really started getting attached. Maybe a little too attached for his own good but Angus was such an amazing kid and damn if he wouldn’t grow up to be a detective.

A few months later Angus’ grandfather pulled him aside when he was getting ready to head home and admitted his health was declining and Angus didn’t have any more family. He asked if Taako would be interested in taking Angus in. Taako said he’d have to think about it and talk to Kravitz.

Of course Taako wanted him, but could he really raise a kid? He was still in college working his way to becoming a chef, Kravitz was aiming to be a conductor with the orchestra. Could they really have a kid in the mix of that?

“Taako, you adore Angus.” Kravitz laughed as if the answer wasn’t obvious.

“That’s not enough, there has to be more.” Taako argued. “Are you really just okay with that? It changes our whole lives, forever Kravitz.”

“I do understand it won’t be easy and it is a little ahead of us, but as for forever.” Kravitz slid over a small box across the dining table. “I was always in for forever.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Taako’s voice shook as he picked up the small box, opening it and inside was a ring. “Holy shit.”

“I was going to wait until after school, but.”

“Kravitz…are you serious?” Taako could hardly breathe. “Fuck.” Taako cursed as Kravitz got on one knee, holding Taako’s trembling hand.

“Taako-”

“Yes.”

“Will you-“

"Yes! Fucking yes!” Taako sobbed as his free hand covered his mouth.

“Can I ask anyway?” Kravitz chuckled.

Taako choked on a laugh and nodded.

“Taako, will you do the honor of marrying me?” Kravitz asked, only getting a frenzied series of nods, he took the ring from the box and slipped it on Taako’s ring finger. “Will you do me the honor of raising Angus with me?”

Taako threw himself at Kravitz, nearly toppling the man over. 

“Yes, yes, fuck, I love you.” Taako cried.

So they adopted Angus eight months later after Angus’ grandfather passed. Angus was the ring bearer at their wedding four months after that.

And they were a family for the rest of their lives.


End file.
